This invention relates to a light assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a navigation light assembly for a marine craft.
Current international and U.S. inland navigation rules, which became effective Jun. 1, 1983, and Dec. 24, 1981 (except for the Great Lakes, wherein the rules became effective on Mar. 1, 1983), respectively, require that between sunset and sunrise, or any time visibility is limited, vessels must display a green starboard sidelight and a red port sidelight "each showing an unbroken light over an arc of the horizon of 112.5 degrees and so fixed as to show the light from right ahead to 22.5 degrees abaft the beam on its respective side." Vessels less than twenty meters in length can be provided with a single combined lantern having both port and starboard sidelights. For vessels between twelve and fifty meters in length, the sidelights must be visible for at least two miles (at least one mile for vessels less than twelve meters in length).
In order to meet the visibility requirements, currently available navigation lights are generally large, bulky, stainless steel fixtures which house a relatively large lantern or lightbulb capable of being seen for at least one or at least two miles depending on the length of the vessel to which it is to be mounted. Known navigation lights for marine vessels have generally been difficult to install, wire, assemble, and service, and have required a plurality of visible or exposed fasteners for securing the lights to a deck. More specifically, known navigation lights are generally mounted to the deck of a marine craft using a plurality of exposed fasteners, all of which must be removed in order to service the light, such as to replace a bulb having a damaged filament. It is also often necessary to remove internal fasteners in order to service known navigation lights. Assembly and reassembly during servicing of known navigation lights also often involves carefully holding a plurality of parts in precise alignment while simultaneously applying a fastener thereto. In addition, many of the prior known navigation lights have been less than adequate from a weather resistant standpoint, especially over extended service periods.
In addition to being large and bulky, known navigation lights typically have blunt surfaces and often include sharp edges or other features on which a person could stub his/her toes, trip over, or otherwise become injured.
The larger size and traditional shapes of navigation sidelights which are currently used are also not generally aesthetically compatible with modern, streamlined hull designs.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a smaller, less conspicuous navigation light which is water-tight, weather resistant and durable, meets the two-mile visibility requirement, and which is easily installed and serviced.